leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Legend of the Poro King
This year’s Snowdown brings with it our next featured game mode… and a legend. The “Legend of the Poro King”. We’ve dramatically changed what fights on the Howling Abyss will look like, so let’s get straight into the rules: Played on the Howling Abyss, Legend of the Poro King is a 5v5 Blind Draft game mode, where your goal is still to destroy the enemy team’s nexus. However, you’ll have some Poro companions with you (to throw at each other of course), be diving deep to make #bigplays and work together to summon some help from the legendary Poro King himself. New summoner spells When playing the Legend of the Poro King, your regular summoner spells are replaced with two new ones ( does not allow access to regular summoner spells), made just for the mode: Throws a a long distance, dealing (10 Champion's Level)|30|43|50|60|70|80|90|100|110|120|130|140|150|160|170|180|190|200}} true damage to the first enemy unit hit. Poro Toss can be recast for the next 3 seconds after it hits an enemy to cast Poro Dash. |description2 = Your champion surges into the target struck by Poro Toss. Dashing to the target will reduce Poro Toss' ''cooldown by 5 seconds. |description3 = ''"Poros are a model of Runeterran aerodynamics." |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | behaving like a projectile, they are still innocent animals, not spells; ignoring the likes of , and spell shields in general due to their uttermost majesty. ** Riot Games does not make responsible for the seemingly reckless use of Poro Toss, if ask, the are fake. |video = }}}} Hitting an enemy champion with a gives your team a Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, your team summons the to fight alongside them. While the is active, no Poro Marks can be scored by either team. |description2 = Quickly dash to the 's side. Can only be cast when the is summoned for your team. |description3 = "Poros tug the heartstrings. The rest of you just comes along for the ride." |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | injured in the process by the wretched and soulless teams. }}}} New Items * - Shoots a barrage of ice missiles. So cold! * - This is too hot for Poros, and causes the King to spew fire! Fire is hot... don't touch that! * - So... much... caffeine! O_O The King bounces around, knocking back enemies and gains a shield. * - Snacks for all Poros! Whee! The Poros get so excited for the Snax that they stampede out, knocking around any champions in their path... Poro King The Poro King is benevolent and will aid whichever team has summoned him. He can be dispelled, but only to return again when enough favour has been curried with him. As a tanky siege minion, he brings an impressive power boost to whichever team he’s aiding. His powers include: * Tanky siege minion with a LOT of health. Let him be your front line! * The Poro King absorbs all Poros within his range being thrown by the enemy team, making him a powerful pushing force. * The Poro King will heal nearby allied champions every 5 seconds for health and a smaller amount of mana based on the team’s average level. * Every 5 seconds, the Poro King will lob out Poros in an arc around him, dealing magic damage to enemies where they land.